Operation 40
Operation 40 was a covert op by the serious Call of Duty Wiki to assasinate the head of the Vandals. Plot It starts off with Helljumper141 strapped to a chair and being interrigated ( which is a few days after the Operation's event ). CallofDuty4 and Helljumper141 meets in bar, but is discovered by trolls patrolling. They soon starts a flamewar between the Call of Duty wiki and the Vandals. Somehow they manage to block the wrong guy and Helljumper gets captured. Fail cannot describe this operation. Transcript Mason wakes up in ROOM 9 strapped to a chair. Interrogator: '''Wake up. WAKE UP! '''Helljumper141: Where am I --? Where's Reznov? Interrogator: 'You will answer our questions. Do you understand? '''Helljumper141: '''Who the hell are you? '''Interrogator: '''That's not important. What's important is who are. What's your name? '''Helljumper141: 'Bleep you! '''Interrogator: '''Where were you born? '''Helljumper141: Kiss my ass! Helljumper141 is electrocuted '' '''Helljumper141:' AARRRGH!!! Interrogator: 'Your name is Eli. You were born in the wastelands. In 1961 you served in a Administrator assassination team known as Operation 40. Is that correct? ''Helljumper141 is electrocuted again '''Helljumper141: AARRGH! Interrogator: Is that correct? Helljumper141: Yes. Interrogator: '''What is the Vandal's IP? '''Helljumper141: '''I don't know what you're talking about -- '''Interrogator: The numbers, Eli. What are they? Where are they broadcast from? Helljumper141: I don't know anything about any numbers! Interrogator: 'What about Lilweazy? Do you remember him? Give us what we want and we'll guarantee your buaerecrat status. ''Helljumper141 is again electrocuted '''Helljumper141: '''AARRRGH! '''Interrogator: Let's start at the beginning. Call of Duty wiki, 1961. The IRC Channel. We know you were there. Cutscene Helljumper141: '''No -- '''Interrogator: '''Do not fuck with me, Eli! I know when you're lying. '61. IRC. What happened? '''Helljumper141: laughs We all got trolled. Interrogator: There's no use lying, Eli. We know you went in with CallofDuty4 and Whiskey. Helljumper141: '''CallofDuty4....And Whiskey. '''Interrogator: '''Vandals. Do you remember The Vandals? '''Mason: Lilweazy... We went in to block Lilweazy. IRC Channel, Call of Duty wiki CallofDuty4: The vandals are gonna be here soon... Let's make this quick. CallofDuty4 lights a cigar. Fades in to a Bar where CallofDuty4, Whiskey and Helljumper141 are talking with Carlos. Omnicube: CallofDuty4. It's been a while. CallofDuty: '''Not enough Omnicube, you know Whiskey, right? '''Whiskey: Omnicube. CallofDuty4: '''This is Helljumper141. '''Helljumper141: What's up, Omnicube. CallofDuty4: 'So you got what we need? ''Omnicube pulls out a pic '''Omnicube: '''He will be in here... Rap wiki... My old wiki. Our vandal attack on the airfield should distract them enough to, get you inside. '''CallofDuty4: What about the block evasion? Omnicube: We will have alts waiting for you. Just be there. CallofDuty4 takes the map CallofDuty4: 'Excellent. (To Helljumper414) We got company. ''A door opens with 4 Unregistered Contributers entering the IRC. CallofDuty4, Whiskey, Helljumper141 and Omnicube goes inactive as an Anon troop pushes a women. The Anon Captain looks toward Mason. '''Anon Captain: Halo rules unlike Modding Campfare! Helljumper141: Just be cool, CallofDuty4. Wait. The Anon approaches Helljumper141 Anon Captain: 'I'm talking to you! ''The Anon flames Helljumper141. CallofDuty4 kicks him from IRC and block him with pleasure. CallofDuty4, Whiskey and Helljumper141 blocks the other Anons as Omnicube gets Adminiship status. '''Omnicube: Alright - everything is ready. Carlos throws the M16 to Mason. Helljumper141: Gear up, boys. CallofDuty4: Sorry about the bar, Carlos. CallofDuty4 bans the captain Omnicube: No problem... My men will dispose of their accounts... CallofDuty4, Bowman, Carlos and Mason gather up at the Bar exit. Whiskey: ''' Anons leavin' their vehicles - armed with trollguns. '''CallofDuty4: '''Whiskey, Omnicube. Lay down covering fire. We fight our way through the Articles. Helljumper141 - on me. '''Helljumper141: Let's go... Whiskey and Omnicube break the windows as CallofDuty4 opens the door and him and Helljumper141 start out the IRC. They clear out the trolls outside. CallofDuty4: '''Clear 'em out! Move up the Article! Whiskey! Take the right! '''Whiskey: '''On it. ''The 4 fight up the Article'. Soon more trolls show up.'' Woods: 'Go - Keep moving! ''They continue up the street. Soon more police cars zip past them. '''Woods: Behind us! They kill the troops in the cars. Carlos: Okay, let's move! They continue up the street to a fountain where lots of police cars show up. Bowman: '''Reinforcements! '''Woods: Shit... Too many of them! Bowman - Cover our six! This way - into the alley. Get to the car! Carlos: I will see you at the airstrip! Suerte, My friends! Mason, Woods and Bowman enter a car. Carlos flees on foot. Woods: 'Hit it! Go! ''Mason starts the car and reverses the car through a barricade as civilians run across the street 'Woods: '''Get the fuck out of our way! ''Mason starts the car forward 'Woods: '''Dammit! ''In slow-mo militia troops engage the car as Mason and Woods duck. '''Bowman: Roadblock! Mason: 'I see it! '''Woods: '''Floor it, Mason! ''Mason rams the roadblock. Fades out to ROOM 9. '''ROOM 9: Interrogator: '''He's fading away. Mason! You had escaped from the police. The Bay of Pigs invasion had begun. You were heading for Castro's compound. '''Interrogator 2: We're losing him. Do it again, we have no choice. Mason is once again electrocuted Mason: AARRRGH!!! What the $@!^! Fades back to Cuba Plantation, Cuba Fades in on a hilltop with 2 ziplines overlocking Castro's compound. Woods: 'There's the compound... Carlos and his men should be hittin' the airfield... Any minute... ''A flare is suddenly launched 'Woods: '''There's the signal... Now. Hook up... This is it. ''Woods and Mason use the right zipline while Bowman uses the left. Mason drops down into a yard with 2 troops. Woods and Bowman drop down and melee the 2 troops. The 3 enter a building on the left where they find a guard on the radio. '''Bowman: Mason, take him out. Mason melees the guard.'' '' Woods: 'Perfect. They're all focused on the airfield. Convoy ahead. Do not engage. The 3 proceed out a door. '''Woods: '''Sit tight... let them pass. ''They stay hidden until the convoy passes. '''Woods: Bowman - Left flank. Move out. The 3 proceed up a small hill to an outpost which they clear out. Woods: Move quickly! This way - up the stairs. Bowman: Got it. Woods: '''Castro's paranoid... With good reason... we've been trying to get to him for three years. '''Mason: Today's the day we succeed. They fight up the stairs to another building Bowman: 'Stay close. ''They breach the building and fight their way up a road to the right to a mansion and head up some stairs to a double door. 'Woods: '''Inside. Go. ''They breach the mansion. '''Woods: '''Bowman - Take the roof. Any trouble - give us a yell. '''Bowman: Got it. Bowman heads to a balcony and climbs up a fence Woods: 'Mason - on me. We search room to room 'till we find Castro. ''Woods and Mason fight their way down a hallway as bombers start crippling the mansion. 'Woods: '''What the fuck?!!! Bowman - what's happening? '''Bowman (radio): '''The B26's. They're droppin' all over the place. '''Woods: '''Sit tight... We'll be done in five... ''The 2 continue down another hallway to a room '''Woods: Target should be up ahead. Mason: 'Roger. ''They clear the room and reach a door leading to the nest. 'Woods: '''Okay - stack up. ''Woods and Mason prepare to breach '''Mason: Let's do it. They breach the nest Woods: '''Bowman - Nest is empty. We're moving on. '''Bowman (radio): '''Better make it fast. B26's are about to begin their boming run. Woods and Mason reach another door leading to the bedroom '''Woods: Target should be up ahead. Mason: 'Roger. '''Woods: '''Movement inside. Get in position. ''They prepare to breach the bedroom 'Woods: '''This is it... Ready to make history? '''Mason: '''Let's do it. ''They breach the room where they find Castro's double and Castro's mistress. Castro's double takes Castro's mistress hostage and engages Woods and Mason. Mason kills Castro's double in slow-mo with a headshot. Castro's mistress picks up a shotgun and engages Woods and Mason. Woods kills Castro's mistress and engages the corpse of Castro's double angrily. '' '''Woods: '''Crazy bitch... he uses a human shield and she still protects him?!! ''Woods engages a double door killing 2 troops Mason: Castro's supporters are fanatical in their devotion to him. 'Woods: '''Bowman - The target is down. '''Bowman: '''Word from Carlos isn't good; They're barely holding out... They got half the Cuban army down there! And those B26's ain't hitting anything! Movin' to the main hallway. '''Woods: '''Okay, we're on our way. ''Woods and Mason move out the door and clear out another room '''Woods: Move up. Bowman! Take the right! Bowman: Roger that. Woods and Mason move through a double door to the main hall. Bowman suddenly appears out of another double door meleeing a troop and pushing him off the balcony down to the main floor. Woods: 'Keep moving! ''The 3 fight their way to a stairway leading to the main floor. A bomb suddenly sends the chandelier crashing down. 'Woods: '''DAMMIT! Let's get the fuck out of here before those damn planes blow us to pieces! ''They fight their way out the entrance to the courtyard. '' '''Woods: '''We're pinned down here! '''Bowman: '''This ain't good! There's too many of them! Carlos' men should be here! '''Woods: '''Take out that 50 .cal! Carlos?!! ''Carlos' men arrive to fight. 'Bowman: '''Here they come - over the east wall! '''Carlos (radio): '''You think I'd let you down, Woods? My men will cover your escape. ''A BTR appears 'Woods: '''BTR!! ''Carlos' men destroy the BTR and clear the area 'Carlos (radio): '''Now.. Hurry my friends! '''Woods: '''God bless you, Carlos. '''Bowman: '''This way - into the sugar fields ''Woods, Bowman and Mason move through the sugar fields to a hilltop overloocking the airfield '''Woods: There's the airfield. Bowman: '''Let's hope Carlos secured that evac. '''Woods: He ain't let us down yet. Bowman: '''The Rebels are getting their asses kicked! '''Woods: Better get down there - Hook up... The 3 hook up Woods: 'Go! ''They rappel down into the airfield 'Carlos (radio): '''Woods! It's all falling apart... You need to get out of here! '''Woods: '''You secure our transport? '''Carlos (radio): '''The plane is ready... but we'll be torn to pieces on take off! '''Woods: '''One problem at a time, brother. We're leaving... Move it! ''The 3 sprint across the airfield to the hangar where Carlos is waiting with the plane 'Carlos: '''Run! ''Upon entering the hangar, Mason is dazed by a bomb and boards the plane 'Woods: '''Give us cover, Mason! ''Mason protects the plane and soon reaches some ZPUs 'Woods: '''Mason! Take out those ZPUs! ''If the plane takes damage 'Bowman: '''This hunk is barely holdin' together! ''Mason destroys the ZPUs '' '''Bowman: '''Woods! We got a problem! Those fucking vehicles are blocking the runway! '''Mason: '''I hear you, Bowman. '''Woods: '''We're screwed. There's not enough time for take off! '''Mason: '''I'll deal with it! '''Woods (radio): '''Mason, are you crazy? They'll chew you up out there. Mason! What are you doing?!!! ''Mason jumps off the plane '' '''Woods (radio): '''Mason!!!! ''Mason mounts a ZPU and destroys the vehicles 'Mason: '''Runway's clear. '''Woods (radio): '''Damn you, Mason. ''The plane takes off '''Mason: '''No choice, Woods. I knew what you signed up for. I'll be fine. Go - Get out of here! ''Kravchenko suddenly pulls him off the ZPU. A trooper melees him with an RPG knocking him unconscious '' '''Harbour, Cuba Mason awakens seeing Kravchenko, Dragovich and Castro discussing what to do with him. The 3 turn towards Mason. Mason: '''You're dead... We killed you... '''Castro: (To Mason) No... You killed a double... You think we didn't know of your plan? Dragovich: We always know... Castro: '(To Dragovich) Do with him what you wish, General... He's my gift to you, in honor of our new relationship... Just... Make sure that he suffers... '''Dragovich: '''He will know suffering beyond his darkest fears... ''Dragovich crouches and looks closely towards Mason's face '''Dragovich: '''I have plans for you, Amercian... '''ROOM 9 'Mason: '''Oh, he did. Dragovich sure did. ''Fades out, level ends